


Hot Vemon

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Jeremiah Valeska, Canon-Typical Violence, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Hate Sex, Jerome is Always Laughing at Shit, Lila gets Parent of the Year Award, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mentioned Lila Valeska, Minor Jeremiah/Ecco, Not My Proudest Fap (youll get the joke once you read it lol), Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Hatred, Sexual Violence, Somnophilia, They're both 17, Top Jerome Valeska, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ Sheesh, can’t take a compliment?” his voice dropped, “Don’t you wanna find out how much I enjoyed it?”  He grinds lightly against his brother. This has to be some kind of joke he’s playing on him. He’s going to mock him for it if he falls for it, and it’ll only make things even worse for him, Jeremiah’s certain of it. Jerome is nevermore predictable, he's a wildcard, playing by his own rules, to a game where Jeremiah always suffers the loss.Or; Jeremiah is conflicted about his feeling for his brother, He can't seem to understand why he feels a sexual attraction towards him, and Jerome is actively trying to fuck him, unmindful of any feeling.(Au(?) where Jeremiah doesn't leave the circus.)





	1. Please and Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one-shot but near the end of writing this, I said "FUCk ThAt!" because I wanted to write Jerome's POV too ( but in a separate chapter because I'm pulling a Shane Dawson here). Also, I wanted to try "slow-burning" this ( because personally, i'm a slut for fics with 3k+ words), I'll probably get impatient for them to fuck so... who knows how only this fic will be.  
> How long can I cockblock? Well, find out soon! (real soon.probably.)
> 
>  
> 
> ALso,,, I wrote this fic while listening to Hot Venom by miniature tigers (on repeat), so that explains the title.

He hates him. He despises everything about his twin brother Jerome. How he treats him, How he acts. He hates feeling confused and disgusted by the way He hates him. He despises everything about his twin brother Jerome. How he treats him, How he behaves. Jeremiah hates feeling confused and disgusted by the way Jerome makes him feel towards him.

He hates it when people compare the two of them. But god he hates it, even more, when Jerome does it. Everyone tells them how different they are for Twins. How Jerome has the looks and Jeremiah has the brains, and how Jerome is the well build one and more outgoing and Jeremiah is thinner and fatigue, much meeker than Jerome.

But Jerome tells him that they are the same in ways people can’t see. Jeremiah denies it though. He couldn’t live with himself if he had to be like his brothers in more ways than one. Jerome gets angry when he disagrees with him, “ We’re both the same whether you like it or not,” he says. “Don’t pretend like you’re any less different than I am, brother. Just because your playin' an innocent act with everyone else doesn’t mean you can fool me.”

It scares Jeremiah that Jerome believes any of what he thinks in that rat maze of a brain of his. And that he acts on it like it's a science experiment or a game. 'The Drive Jeremiah to Insanity' game.

Every day he torments Jeremiah, and there’s not a day were Jerome doesn’t constantly have him in fear. With Jerome Throwing daggers at him that he's stolen from Circus performers, or trying to force feed him rat poison, or Setting his bed on fire, while was was asleep in said bed, and the list only goes on from there.

Jerome is unpredictable. And even Jeremiah can’t understand what’s really going on in Jerome’s Head. He’s not sure if Jerome knows it or not but He’s definitely getting to him, in a way Jeremiah is a little more than annoying by.

Jeremiah hates Jerome even more at night. He can barely sleep when Jerome is awake let alone asleep, it seems like too much of a risk, even more so after the fire incident.   
He resents the thoughts he gets of his brother while alone with him late at night, thinking of him in more than brotherly ways. Though nothing about their relationship has ever been brotherly.

But he likes to remember a time where Jerome would kiss him on the forehead and tell him everything he was thinking about. Well- he still does that, just not cute anymore with the slightly more psychotic thoughts running through his head now. 

When Jerome falls asleep Jeremiah is still awake. Listening to his brother’s calm breathing from across their shared room. Jeremiah crawled out of his bed and tipped-toed to Jerome’s. Every night before actually sleeping he checks to see if Jerome is still awake, but he also does it because he can’t help but love how vulnerable he looked in this state than his usual frightening, animated expressions. 

It makes his heart flutter when Jerome shifts around his small cot.  
The thought of holding a pillow over his face and suffocating him made the hair rise on the back of his neck.  
It’d be payback for making him suffer most his life. But he wouldn’t do it, of course, it would only satisfy Jerome in the end. Only proving that he was right, that his twin brother is exactly like him.

Kneeling beside his bed, Jeremiah Stretched his arm out and slowly placed his clammy hands on his soft, cool cheek. Jerome wouldn’t notice since he’s a deep sleeper. Well, as far as Jeremiah knows anyways. From his little inspections, Jeremiah would tentatively try to figure out what he could and could not get away with while his brother was asleep.  
Didn't usually end well for him though when he unwittingly wakes him up.

He prefers Jerome like this. He wishes the Jerome he saw during the days were more like the Jerome he saw during the night. Charming and gentle look on his face. He almost looked sane.  
It makes Jeremiah’s nauseated to think about what Jerome found out he did this or caught him doing it. Which makes Jeremiah excited. He wants to find out. He bet he’d tease him or humiliate him in some way.

Barely a foot away from his brother and his boxers were already feeling so uncomfortable and damp.  
He wants to reach down and relieve himself but it feels too fuck up. But that only makes his dick harder.  
He sits there on the floor not daring to move a muscle. praying his hard-on would disappear but it didn’t it only got worse, to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore.

He slowly moves his jittery hand away from Jerome's face and down his sweatpants, he strokes back and forth against his damp boxers. He pulls the hem of the underwear down, letting his length spring free. Without any hesitation, he wraps his hand around himself and he lets out a gasp. He tries to be cautious though, trying his best not to make as much sound as possible, yet he fails every time he lets out a choked back whimper.

It’s exhilarating. This close to Jerome. He wants Jerome to wake up and see him like this. He wants to know what Jerome would do then.  
Jeremiah is fucking into his fist faster now, his wrist is starting to ache, but he can feel his orgasm building up already. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Apart of him wanted to let Jerome hear him, he wants him to see him. but he’s too scared too.

He finally came, leaving a sticky mess on his hand and sweatpants, he sat there in front of Jerome, sickened with himself. He really is no better than Jerome.   
He slowly gets up from his spot beside Jereomes cot and sneaked back to his, ashamed and utterly terrified of what he’s just done. But he still can’t help but shake the thought of how much he loved to do it anyways.

He slept that night in his cum stained sweatpants. feeling it would only be right to punish himself in some sort of way for doing something so unjustifiable and wrong.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning everything was the same, Mother had gone to the circus and Jerome was out doing some kind of damage. It’s not like he doesn’t do enough of that at home, Just usually it’s boring without new victims to "play" with.

Jerome didn’t seem to know about the event that took place right next to him as he slept, from the looks of it. Which soothed Jeremiah's anxiety.  
It’s not till nightfall when Jerome’s back. His Hair a mess ( more so than usual), He’s out of breath, and dark red splatter stained across his grey shirt. Jeremiah isn’t shocked for less than an instant. He's become considerably used to his brother coming home like this, always coming back with his pocket knife tainted with various types of animal blood, countless shirts ruined from Jerome's outdoor activities.

“You’ll get in trouble someday if you're not careful.” Jeremiah keeps his eyes on his book, which he’s been pretending to read ever since he heard Jerome coming. He tried his best to sound composed but waiting by the door for his return didn’t seem to help.  
Jerome chuckles, “Awh, worried about me now are you?” he made his way behind Jeremiah, lowered himself and nipped lightly at his ear before planting a quick kiss over it.  
Jeremiah yelped, quickly rubbing his hand over his bit at ear. He hates it whenever Jerome teases him like that.

“Would you quit that!” Jeremiah jolted up from where he sat, face all pink and flustered. “ God, why can’t you just- just be normal.”  
Jerome chuckled, “That’s very funny coming from you.” He yanked Jeremiah by the wrist and pulled him up against his chest.  
“What are you getting at?” Jeremiah regretted even saying anything. He knew Jerome was having too much fun with this whole situation right now, he knew it wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

“ You didn’t think your big brother would miss the little show you put on for me now did you?” He snickers to himself, all too proud.  
Jeremiah’s face radiated, he felt sick and dizzy. He clenched fists fulls of Jerome's stained grey shirt and buried his face into the crook of Jerome's neck. God, how pathetic. “ Shut up, shut up, shut up. I-- I don’t want to hear anything from you.” his voice was soft, and strained by the overwhelming flood of tears he wanted to let out. But he wasn't going to give Jerome the satisfaction of watching him cry.

Jerome’s hands traveled down to the small of Jeremiah’s back, and smashed the gap between their groins shut.“ sheesh, can’t take a compliment?” his voice dropped, “Don’t you wanna find out how much I enjoyed it?” He grinds easily against his brother.  
This has to be some kind of joke he’s playing on him. He’s going to mock him for it if he falls for it, it’ll only make things even worse for him, Jeremiah’s certain of it. Jerome is nevermore predictable, he's a wildcard, playing by his own rules, to a game where Jeremiah always suffers.

He tensed up to the friction against his brother and cleared his throat. “ I, um, don’t... I don’t want- I mean know, I don't know what you're talking about. Just Let go of me, you asshole.” he couldn’t bear to look directly at him.  
Jerome tisked, “Didn’t our mother teach you any manners? especially after being such a tease. Well, that would explain a lot then.” he grinned as he tightened his hold around Jeremiah

“Please, Jerome let go of me,” he whispered. He could feel his already non-existent dignity disappearing even more.   
A moment of silence followed after Jeremiah request and Jerome then let's go with a slight shove, just hard enough to get Jeremiah off balance.

Jeremiah opened his mouth but before he could shout at him he decided it would be in his best interest that he reframes from angering him. This was probably the luckiest he's ever got. Jerome could have easily pushed him more aggressively or not even let him go at all, made him beg and cry or who knows how much worse.   
Jeremiah wasn't going to read too much into it though.

It's Jerome after all. He is certainly unpredictable.


	2. The Whorehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FBI that are watching you right now are probably judging me harder for writing this more than you for reading this.  
> I'd apologize in advance but you already knew what you signed up for when you read Chapter 1. :,) love ya!!

Jerome doesn't really understand his brother. What Jeremiah does goes beyond Jerome understanding. Isolating himself from the outside, and keeping himself occupied by studying. Jerome assumes it's his fault his brother behaves like that. He can only assume his attempts at killing him held a lasting effect. Jerome's proud of that.  
Being an ass-kissing crybaby is another thing Jeremiah does often, finding enjoyment out of tattling on Jerome to that slut who called herself a mother. Jerome knows his brother gets satisfaction out of watching him get punished. Knowing that monster's such as Jerome can bleed too keeps Jeremiah sane.  
Mother always favoured her 'seemingly normal son', never let a chance go to beat him anyways. Whether the excuse was to protect Jeremiah or just if it for the fun of it.

anyway, he's almost glad Jeremiah is an inferior version of him. If he were more similar Jerome, there's a possibility that one of the twins would be dead by now.  
No doubt that if he let Jeremiah kill him, it would probably haunt him, Jeremiah was already so troubled. But killing his brother would drive him to the edge of insanity. Jerome can imagine him living out the rest of his life in pain and even more isolation. Jerome could live with that, or rather, die knowing that. 

But also, If it were up to him. He'd rather have his brother alive.  
In a fantasy of his, It'd only be him and his Jeremiah. No worthless mother, touchy uncle, or unfamiliar men in their house. In his twisted fantasy, he and Jeremiah slaughter them all and finally, bring some real entertainment to the Haley's Circus. It would be like killing two bird with one stone. Then they'd run away and make a name for themselves, a name that everyone in Gotham would quiver at the thought of.  
For now, he'll have to put up with it all. He'll have to put up with Lila most of all.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lila doesn't regularly bring men over, but when she does, the loud fornication persists on for hours. She urges Jerome and Jeremiah to leave the house, however, she constantly received criticisms from around the circus that she wasn't taking accountability for her sons. Hence, She made them stay in their room with the door closed. Except that doesn't prevent the moaning from behind those thin walls from being heard.

Jerome and Jeremiah sat beside each other on the bed farthest away from the increasingly disturbing noises. Both boys silent, waiting for it to stop. Jerome wanted to laugh out in frustration. It always feels like the waiting never ends, days- no, weeks like these are some of the particular occasions where he really feels trapped. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Jeremiah's nervous fidgeting. When Jerome turned to face Jeremiah, his sudden movement had caused Jeremiah to wince.

"What's wrong, not enjoying yourself?" he laughed, however, Jeremiah didn't appear to think it was funny, making a displeased expression to Jerome's joke."Oh 'cmon, you're gonna ignore me now?" he sighed, "I'll admit that sounded funnier in my head." his eyebrows furrowed. Jeremiah adjusted his glasses and shook his head, "I'm not ignoring you. I was just deciding what's worse. Being stuck in a room with you or having to listen to.. to this." 

"Ya' wanna find out?" He said with a grin as he shoved Jeremiah down on the mattress. He put all his weight top of him, his hands coiled around his throat, tightening his squeeze the more Jeremiah squirmed under him. "Jerome! Get off of me!" Jeremiah coughed out, his eyes already watery and panicked. Jerome loved it.

" Let's turn this into a real Whore House, Whaddaya say! I mean, we might as well have some fun too." he bent closer to his brother's face and continued saying, " I'll be the man and you'll be the woman." Jeremiah faced away, " What's with you all of a sudden! Are you out of your mind, Mother's literally doing it in the next room!" he exclaimed, his voice slightly pitched.

" Oh come on, I bet I could make you moan louder than that whore in the next room, that doesn't sound all that bad to me. I could use a change from listening to the sounds of a goat in agony." He took Jeremiah by the cheek and forced him to face him, then without a moments notice, smashed their lips together. Jeremiah grazed his teeth against Jerome's lip, bringing out a groan from Jerome followed by a short chuckle, " We've haven't started fuckin' yet and you're already gettin' feisty." he grinned as he licked the blood off his lower lip.

Jeremiah couldn't get a word out before Jerome's mouth was back in contact with his again. Their lips parted without hesitation, the kiss was deep and intense, both trying to maintain dominance over the other. Blood mixed with saliva, the taste of iron was distinct. Jerome broke the kiss. Both boys were quick to catch a breath. During those few minutes, while they shared that kiss and those few moments afterward, they were both oblivious to the noises they were trying so desperately to ignore. They stared at each other. Neither one of the twins quite sure what to say or do after something like that.

It was so odd for Jeremiah to see Jerome so unsure, and odd for Jerome to see Jeremiah so...calm. The daze ended abruptly. With, again, the suddenly panicked expression across Jeremiah's face. Jerome wanted to kiss him again. Maybe then he'll quit ruining the mood with his uneasy attitude. Jerome gazed down at his somewhat puffy, wet lips. Jeremiah's glasses remained slightly fogged, but it couldn't distract away from how blown his eyes were. He looked like a hot mess. The usual jumpy Jeremiah wasn't nearly as entertaining as this newly discovered side of him was. Jerome couldn't help but laugh.

Jeremiah, offended by the laugh, threw his hand across his face with as much strength as he could muster, the wack had Jerome's head turned and ears ringing, cheek red with a hot buzz. Jeremiah was more shocked by his own action than Jerome had been. He began to stumble over his words, trying to come up with an apology or an explanation, but it was too late. Jerome's fist struck hard against his jaw, causing Jeremiah to bite down on his tongue, doubling on the pain that the punch had on his jaw. " A slap for a punch, hahaha!" Jerome's laugh echoed throughout the room.

" Fack ' ou, yer tha one whos 'served it." Jeremiah scowled, holding his hand over his hurt jaw, spat his blood onto Jerome's face. He wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Jerome got up and towered over Jeremiah, then kneed him in the stomach as he got off from on top of him. Jeremiah cringed audibly and wrapped his arms over his throbbing abdomen. He lifted his knees up to his chest up and balled up.

But what did he expect? The continuous cycle of taking and throwing punches was nothing but routine for the two of them. Neither one knows how to interact with the other without the aid of violence. Jerome doesn't mind that though. It's all he's ever known. The normal relationship held by ordinary people is something foreign to the Valeska bloodline and that's something that will never change.

The fantasy of one day being larger-than-life with his brother by his side was a change that he envisioned would soon come to pass. Though, He figures that anyone, sane or insane, can humour themselves with laughable ideas such as those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I'm a lazy writer who with some miracle is going to come up with an idea for a third chapter...off an ending like this.
> 
> I have no idea where this story is going but at least I know one thing. That being, it's going to end with them fucking. Perhaps with a side of angst and more confused feeling to go along with it, but you never know.
> 
>  
> 
> (((btw if this ain't Jeremiah https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4tOIFPwyUo )))


	3. Wrapped around her finger and under his thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great for Jeremiah. He even learns that the world isn't as bad as he thought... For about a week. Then Jerome has to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they live in a trailer... but in this alternate universe, they live in old rented homes and apartments and just kinda follow the circus around Gotham.
> 
> Also, Ecco's parents (who are mentioned once and never mentioned again(spoilers)) work at Wayne Enterprise. And Jerome still goes to St. Ignatius.

 School is Jeremiah's favourite place, other than the comfort of his room. He goes to St. Ignatius, a private school that's just a few miles out of Gotham city. He doesn't go to the same school as Jerome anymore, not since elementary. Their mother Lila had special arrangements made to get him into that school, which probably meant sleeping with the principal. 

Jeremiah doesn't have any friends apart from Ecco, well, technical his girlfriend. She just recently transferred and ever since the first day she's been there she's followed Jeremiah around. He enjoys her company, and he's convinced she does too. Ecco is the only person that's ever made him feel like he mattered. She's always interested in everything he has to say without looking as if she was forced in to listen to him. He doesn't really understand why Ecco's so attached to him. He's sure over time her interest will diminish.

She isn't much of a conversationalist. She acts very calmly yet on guard most of the time. Those are some of the things about her that made him believe he was 'safe' in some way. Also because she's the polar opposite of Jerome.

it's easy to say neither Ecco or Jerome like each other. They've only ever seen each other when leaving the circus. Jeremiah's told Ecco very little about his brother, with that being said, she doesn't know all the things that he's done to him, but she gets an idea whenever she sees Jeremiah with a new bruise or injury on his face or limbs.

  Jealously and concern had to be a few of the human emotion that she expressed, well that he's seen so far. Ecco tries to get Jeremiah to spend the nights at her house so they can go to school together in the morning. But he thinks it's because she doesn't want Jerome around him. Which is virtually impossible.

Jeremiah doesn't like to go out often, but unless Ecco's there with him, he feels a lot safer. He can tell it irritates Jerome. It's odd yet amusing to watch him act defeated over something so small.  Because every time he's about to walk out the door he yells out something ridiculous Or tries to pursue him out of going. 

Jerome isn't used to people being around his brother this much. He's always had a knack for driving anyone close to Jeremiah away. But this time it doesn't look to be working. Mainly because he only sees her for less than a few minutes at a time. Jerome stuck at the circus doing chores no one wanted to do while he did whatever the fuck he wanted for once.

Though, Jeremiah might have gotten a bit too cocky this time before he left the house. He forgot what he had said to Jerome because the moment he said it chills went down his entire body when he caught the stare of death from his brother's eyes. 

" Fucking brat. Think because you go out for coupla hours a day now that you're safe from yer mean ol' brother" His voiced was twisted and his growing smile was just as sickening, if not worse. Jeremiah froze in sudden shock, unable to defend himself, verbally or physically. 

"I'm gonna prove how fucking wrong you are, you know that right?" Jerome grabbed Jeremiah by the hair and shoved his head against the front door, his hands held tight behind his back. "J-Jerome, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me-- I'm sorry I swear," Jeremiah begged but he knew there was no use in it, Jerome wasn't going to let him off this time. "Oh, it's far too late for sorry. " it jerked his hair a little harder. Bring out a whimper out from Jeremiah's throat.

Jerome pressed his weight against him back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight as Jerome's warm breath touch the exposed skin above his collar. The all too shamefully recognizable feeling of arousal in his abdomen.

"Fuck, I can't tell if I wanna bash your head through this door, or if I wanna fuck ya' right against it" His lips ghost over the nape of his neck.  
"Tell me Jer-bear. Does braindead know that you put out for your brother like this?" he snickered.  
Jeremiah's face heated up, He could tell he was going to regret saying anything but a sudden burst of confidence and self-respect gave him the will to speak " That's not true! You're already so messed up in the fucking head, I wouldn't blame you for thinking that." 

Jerome shook his head and tisked " There goes that mouth of yours again. Whatever happened to that poor-little-Jeremiah I use to know about a week ago?" He lets go of Jeremiah's hair with another hit to the door.

Jeremiah sighed in relief and frustration, " I'm, I'm going to be late." he muttered.  
Jerome's smile faded, displeased with Jeremiah's eagerness to leave. "Of course, wouldn't wanna keep the missus waiting." He bit down on Jeremiah's neck. And he let out a pathetic gasp like moan, let his head drop down, and arched his back against Jerome. The pain strangely made it better.  
   
Jerome loosened his bite, rolled his tongue around the now bruised and sensitive mark he had left. Jeremiah cursed under his breath. And as always, Jerome was as selfish as ever. 

"You idiot." his tone soft. Jerome replied with a breathy laugh. He released his wrists and lifted his weight off him. Jeremiah went to raise his collar to cover up the bruise, facing the door until he could tell Jerome's presence was finally gone. He wishes that he'd stop. But it doesn't matter if he asks or if he doesn't, Jerome is always going to torment him until the day he dies.

\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\

Ecco always waits for Jeremiah near the entrance of the circus gates. He hoped that she didn't have to wait long but she wouldn't be mad at all if she had too. She gives him a faint smile as she spots him coming her way. His eyes were distracted though, deep in his worried thoughts as usual. 

" I hope you didn't have to wait long. I, uhm, got a little preoccupied with some stuff." he gave her a small smile and goes to hold her hand.

" I don't mind waiting." her fingers intertwine with his. The walk down the pavement, planning out there evening as they walk.

They both decided to go to Ecco's apartment. Her parents wouldn't be home, She says both of them work late hours at Wayne Enterprise and wouldn't be back until sometime in the morning. 

They head to Ecco's room. Jeremiah tries to think about what couples do. In movies when couples go to each other's home's, it's usual for the aim of sex. He and Ecco don't do much together really. They only ever go out for longs walks and talk about limited things. 

His sits down on her desk's chair and she sits down on her bed. There's an awkward moment of silence where Ecco waits for Jeremiah to say something.  
"Ecco?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would it...Would it be okay if I kissed you?"  
"Yes, you can kiss me. Whatever you want is fine." she sits up and steps over to Jeremiah. She kneeled down and closed her eyes.

Jeremiah slowly leaned in, his lips pressed on her glossed ones. He didn't know what to do from there. When Jerome kissed him, he knew what to do. But she isn't Jerome and now he doesn't know what to do. He decides to try something else.

He raised his face away from her's. She stared blankly at him, waiting for another request. " Can I touch you? " He cringes at what he says. Ecco only nods in compliance.

" You can do anything you want to me, Jeremiah." She climbed up on Jeremiah's lap and started to unbutton her blouse. She stopped at her red lace bra and looked back at Jeremiah.  
" Would you like to undo it, or would you prefer to watch me?" she asked, dropping the blouse on the floor.

"Oh, I'll- I mean, you can do it" He averts his eyes from her, looking down at the Beige carpet as she drops her bra down with the blouse. Ecco takes his hand and puts it above her breast, her skin soft and smooth. Jeremiah doesn't want to look, his mouth dry and his heart is going erratic.

"You can look if you want." Her words are slightly reassuring. Jeremiah turns his attention back to her face, looking for a hint that she was just as uncomfortable as he was. But the small dull expression remained on her face. He drew his hand away from chest a little too harshly, but it had little effect on Ecco. " Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I don't really know what I've supposed to..." his words trail off, sitting there like a blushing virgin. "Would you like for me to kiss you?" she asked again. Jeremiah nodded and she shifted her body on to his and leaned close to his neck. Jeremiah panicked, pushed her off as he sat up. She gasped once she hits the floor.

"Is everything okay?" she stares up at him.  
"No!" he says all too quickly, "Yes! yes, everything's ju-just fine."  
He put his hand over his neck to check if the mark on his was exposed. 

she got up from off the carpet with the blouse, covering herself back up. "Do you want to stop." Her dull brown eyes looked as if they could see everything in Jeremiah's head. Today was nothing but miserable. Just the reason why he doesn't go out, just the reason why he can't have simple relationships.

"I, I think I'll go home now. ' he backed away. Staring down at the beige carpet once more, " I'll see you um, I'll see you at school." He showed his way out, discouraged with himself. He wanted Ecco to at least be mad or yell at him, but she wasn't. Sometimes he wonders if she's not human or worse if she's just figment of his imagination. That could explain a lot...

//\///\/\/\/\/\//\

He got back late. He took his time just in case he happened to get stabbed, mugged or hit by a drunk driver. But unfortunately, none of that happened, and in a place like Gotham, it usually happens. 

Jerome was asleep, sprawled out on the couch with his diary knocked on the floor. Paragraphs of different ways Jeremiah could be killed. Along with all the names of people he wants dead and the bizarre ways he planned to kill them too. All in that book. 

Jerome always intentionally leaving it out for Jeremiah to read. Usually, the diary disturbed him. But tonight Jeremiah wished he'd go ahead and go through with it already. It'd be like killing to birds with one stone in a way. He wouldn't have to live being under his thumb and Jerome would be sent to Arkham to live out the rest of his life in a white padded cell. But he never wants to do it the sane and simple way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, that's right...I added the diary.
> 
> also, don't question why he's sleeping on the couch. Writing weird ways to kill people probably takes a lot of thought and energy.


End file.
